


I'm Your Good Boy

by Lady_Morra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Ears, Dog!vain, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Morra/pseuds/Lady_Morra
Summary: Sylvain has dog ears. Felix wants to pet them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I'm Your Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in like, a decade. I'm excited to share it with you.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome friend, Vica, for giving this fic a read-through. Send them some love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicasenpai?s=09)
> 
> Based off a [tumblr](https://headspace-hotel.tumblr.com/post/618949768808448001/sensory-prompts) prompt

Sylvain has dog ears. Felix does not. Sylvain has the fluffy tail reminiscent of a border collie's. Felix has a flat ass.

It's been like this for weeks. Felix watches Sylvain as he goes about his day. Sylvain's ears flip up when he is attentive. They pull down when he is nervous. They twitch when something agitates him like a woman who is after his Crest. And that tail. His tail wags when he's happy. His tail wags for Felix.

But those ears. 

Felix wants to touch those ears. He wants to be mean and tug on them to make sure they're real. He wants to scratch behind them to see if Sylvain yields like an actual dog–wants to feel how soft they are...

He throws his satchel over his shoulder and tumbles the lock to his bedroom door shut. A familiar voice calls out to him.

"Felix!"

Felix doesn't want to look over his shoulder; he doesn't want to look because he knows the moment he does he's done for.

He looks anyway.

Sylvain, all smiles and big brown eyes, whose radiance could put the sun to shame, is jogging towards Felix, tail wagging happily behind him.

Yep, he's done for.

"Morning," Sylvain says as he adjusts his own satchel with a toothy grin. Felix does _not_ notice the shimmer of canines gracing his lips.

"Morning." Felix affixes his gaze to the wall, the floor–anywhere but those intense brown eyes. Anywhere but the tip of collie ear curling in on itself.

"You okay?" Sylvain asks.

"Of course I am. Just tired."

Sylvain stops walking. "Really, Felix?" And before Felix can do anything about it, the back of Sylvain's hand is on his forehead, comparing his temperature to his own.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but let me know if you're feeling sick, alright? You're a bit flushed."

Felix swats Sylvain's hand away. "I'm fine, Sylvain."

~

They walk to class, the latest Garreg Mach gossip rolling off of Sylvain's tongue as his tail swishes. Back, forth, back and forth. Felix prays to the Goddess that Sylvain doesn't notice any more "symptoms".

But of course Sylvain notices. He always does.

When Felix drops his quill and Sylvain leans under their shared table to pick it up for him, he gasps as a fluffy ear brushes his thigh. Sylvain quirks an eyebrow. 

When Sylvain answers a question in his 'It's nothing; anyone could have answered that!' way, a pair of chestnut irises question him as Felix looks away too late. The thought of rewarding his friend with a pat on the head haunts his finger tips. 

When they're given partner work, his mind's eye sees Sylvain's ears perk up as he gives him a treat instead of some boring notes to compare. Sylvain coughs, bringing Felix back from orbit. A pang of guilt ripples through him as he catches Sylvain rub the back of his neck from the corner of his eye.

~

The moment the clocktower bell tolls, Felix sprints out of the classroom.

Sylvain is faster.

"Felix, wait up!"

Felix is just a few paces away from the training grounds. He doesn't face the other man.

"What is it, Sylvain."

"I was hoping I could train with you."

That earns a sliver of Felix's attention. He still doesn't turn around. "You never train," he says. "What's with the change of heart?"

Sylvain steps in front of Felix, eclipses his body with the shadow of his own. "I wanted to have a sparring match–make a friendly little wager, if you will."

A beat. "What are the terms?"

Sylvain throws his arms behind his head. Felix can't decide if he's flexing his impossible muscles—because Sylvain _doesn't_ train—on purpose or not. "If you win, I'll help you polish all the weapons in our class' armory for a week."

Sylvain, polishing anything other than his own lance? Felix scoffs. "And if you win?"

"If I win, you have to tell me what's been on your mind lately."

"Sylvain, I already told you—"

"Look, Felix, you've been acting kind of weird. Not just today, but for weeks now. You've been staring—yeah, I noticed—then avoiding me and you won't tell me what's up. If it's not a cold or a fever I can't help but think maybe I did something—"

"No! You didn't..." Felix's words die on his tongue when he looks up. Sylvain is staring at him with... puppy dog eyes. And drooping ears. Ears he would very much like to curl his fingers under. "Just hurry up and spar with me so I can hand you a polishing cloth."

A sigh. "Okay, Felix."

~

They spar, and spar, and spar some more, until breaths become heavy. Until wood chips wood.

"It's over, Sylvain!" Felix springs back and prepares to lunge, practice sword gripped tightly between his palms.

"Don't count me out just yet," the redhead heaves as he pulls his lance back to catch his breath. "I still have an ace up my sleeve."

"And what's that?" Felix surges forward.

Sylvain narrows his eyes, bares his canines.

"Woof."

~

There are fluffy white clouds floating along an endless sea of sky. 

They travel slow, lazy, as if mocking Felix for his belligerent behavior. 

Even as he lies in the dirt with the tip of a training lance at his throat, he figures Sylvain's ears must be fluffier than the clouds, by comparison. 

As it turns out, in the half-second Felix wavered thanks to Sylvain's "ace" (barking, really?), Sylvain had hooked his foot under Felix's, and Felix caught the open sky as he landed on his back (and his flat ass).

"Looks like I win."

Felix swears under his breath.

~

Sylvain helps Felix up and the pair put away their training weapons. Respite finds them along the wall of a secluded corner of the training grounds.

"Now then, I believe you owe me an explanation."

Felix crosses his arms, purses his lips.

"Just tell me, Felix. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not nearly as bad as half the stuff I confide in you. Remember that time I told you about—"

"Okay, I get it! You don't have to remind me of your frivolous exploits."

Sylvain waits.

Felix pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's your ears," he mumbles.

Said ears flick up. "My ears?"

"Yeah. They...they're..."

That toothy grin creeps back on Sylvain's face as if realization has washed over him. "They're what, Felix?"

He can feel his cheeks going crimson. "They're... kind of cute."

"And here I thought you were a cat person."

"That's because it's—!" Felix bites his lip. That was another confession for another day. Another never. Sylvain mercifully lets it go.

"Do you want to pet them?"

Felix nods.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you with my floppy-woppy ears!" He flips his collie ears back and forth with his hands.

Felix nearly spasms at the sight. "Y-yes," he grits out. "Please."

Sylvain tips his head back in laughter before leaning down to meet Felix's eyes.

"Aw, Felix–is that what this has been about? If you wanted to pet my ears all you had to do was ask!"

Felix huffs.

Sylvain smiles. "Go ahead. Just, be careful."

With Sylvain's permission, Felix reaches for a pointy ear. He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding as he too-gently traces the triangle of it. He runs his thumb along the velvety texture of the inside, smooths down a stray tuft of hair—fur? Sylvain closes his eyes and hums, a cue Felix takes to continue.

He repeats his actions on the other ear, then cups them both, a bit firmer. The swordsman spreads his nimble fingers over the backs of the ears and—

"They're soft," he murmurs.

Sylvain's eyes snap open. "Y-yeah? I use a special conditioner to keep 'em nice and silky. For the ladies?"

Felix flops an ear over his finger, smirking at the little gasp he earns. "You say it like you're not sure."

"Well..." And Sylvain is gaining a carmine flush of his own. "Maybe there are other reasons."

Sylvain meets Felix's eyes now that they're level with each other; and for a brief moment Felix reconsiders 'Another never'.

But the puppy dog eyes are too much so Felix instead pushes Sylvain's head down and scratches behind his ears. And oh, how Sylvain's tail wags, how his foot pops up behind them.

"Do that again, Felix! Maybe not the pushing part."

"You really are like a dog," Felix says but scratches those ears again anyway.

"Am I a good boy?" 

"Don't make it weird."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Lady_Morra?s=09)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr!](https://thelimegreenjellybean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please use your Goddess-given right to yell at me about Sylvix on either platform.


End file.
